Untouched
by Erun1
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan share a strong bond, and a secret love. However, what happens when an angry god gets involved? A god that Hidan worships with all of his heart? Rated for yoai, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this isss: kakuhida. Fluff, rape by Jashin. ^_^

Chapter 1:

Hidan swore as the inn came into view.

"Fuck, Kakuzu! We have to stay in this!"

He just grunted. Kakuzu was used to the whining. Secretly, he loved hearing his partners voice. They were extremely close. extremely. close. Hidan whined until they got inside.

"One room please." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Here, sir." the receptionist handed him keys, eyeing Hidan as they went past.

"Hidan. Order whatever for room service." Kakuzu ordered as he left the room.

Hidan called the desk, the lady seemed overjoyed when she heard who it was.

"I'll be right up"

"Fuck. Hurry, I'm fucking hungry."

The lady, more of a girl, ran up the stairs with the tray. She handed it to him, breathless.

"H-here." she gasped.

Hidan spotted some silvery glinting pendant around her neck but he ignored it.

"Fuck yeah! Thanks."

After eating some cheap food, he slipped into the shower. As he turned the water up till boiling point, he heard the door open and close.

Kakuzu stormed in then noticed the shower.

"Now's a good time to make a move." he thought as he slipped in.

Swearing, Hidan dropped the soap. As he bent over, somebody grabbed it for him.

"Let me get that." the deep voice of his partner startled him.

"U-uh. S-sure." Hidan blushed then cursed as he did so.

They took a shower together, Kakuzu doing most of the work for him. Hidan came out and lay in bed, getting it wet. Kakuzu came out moments later, drying himself. He spotted Hidan and rolled his eyes. Climbing into bed, he pulled the albino close and drifted to sleep.

A/N: no comment... ^-^

Hidan: O-o pedo

Kakuzu: -nosebleed- rebiewv (review)

Itachi: Follow

Deidara: FAVORITE, UN!


	2. Chapter 2

Untouched

Chapter 2

Hey guys! I WORKED SO HARD ON EVERYTHING! Too suit, this, rising chapters 1-4, if means nothing, lemons and lemonade, Family, and Achatsuki are all up to date. *_* not ever procrastinating again. Rising is almost done and if means nothing is new so I'm gonna finish it quickly. Lemons and Lemonade shall also be short. Achatsuki will be short. Family may continue for a while and have a sequel about the 3 years I skipped. Anyway..here is the chapter. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Warning: swearing...yaoi uhm...later. Haha sorry guys xD

BEGIN!

Hidan fell asleep in Kakuzu's arms, feeling happy and protected. His dream however, was not something that he counted on.

"Hidan-kun." a handsome and velvet voice rang out from the darkness, calling his name.

"Y-yeah? What dah fuck do you want? Who the fuck are you?" he grumbled.

"Address me with more respect, child." a dark hooded figure came out from the shadows, smiling.

"L-Lord Jashin?"

"That is right, Hidan-kun."

"OH SHIT!" Hidan stumbled over himself, trying to get on his knees. Eventually, he ended up in the right position.

"Hidan-kun. You are being foolish. Do you really need someone other then me? Kakuzu doesn't love you."

Hidan looked up into the flawless face of his god, bewildered. "What...what are you saying? Kuzu loves me!"

"Yes, for the moment. But he will grow tired of you and move on, perhaps to that blondie Deidara. He's very pretty. Of course, I only love you." Jashin's lower lip curled at the thought of losing Hidan.

"But...no...he loves me! He really does! He loves me and I love him! Lord Jashin, please! I need him." Hidan pleaded.

"More then you need me?" Jashin's eyes flashed. "Hidan. You belong to me. You are mine. Or do I have to teach you your place." his tone was threatening, yet caring at the same time.

"Lord Jashin...I really do care about you. I'm so devoted to you. But-"

"But what, boy. If you really cared then you would leave that sinner to become a perfect Jashinist again. You have sinned against me by falling in love. You know that."

Hidan closed his eyes, refusing to cry. "Lord Jashin. Please. Forgive me."

He got up and began to stir in the conscious world however, sleep and Jashin tightened their grip.

"I might. But I also might take you here and now, Hidan. Before he can." Jashin crouched until he was at the same level as Hidan. "You've always been very devote. I may let you off easy. Then again," he stood and grinned viciously. "I am the god of pain and destruction."

Hidan winced. "My...My lord..."

Jashin's grin turned to a smirk. "I will give you an option here. I could either take away your immortality, or take your innocence. And if your virginity is taken by me." he cupped his follower's cheek in his hand. "Then I shall not consider it that bad of a sin."

Hidan closed his eyes tightly. He only had his religion. It took him in. It had saved his life when he was out on the streets, about to die. His hair and eye color were not natural for him, he had dark brown hair and green eyes in truth. His skin was naturally pale, but not as white as a real albino. Jashin-sama had gifted him with his appearance. His life belonged to him. Yet...

Kakuzu. Kakuzu, the one he claimed to hate and yet loves, the one who yells at him one moment then calms him down the next. He was always there for him, Hidan realized. He literally puts him back together when he's torn apart. He could be Hidan's lifeline.

But if Hidan's immortality was gone, what would happen? Would Kakuzu leave him? Kill him? Maybe he really doesn't love him.

"I'll give you a day to think about it." Jashin-sama whispered in his little priest's ear. "Next time you fall asleep, I will want a decision."

Hidan shivered as he finally woke up, savoring the silence while it lasted.

A/N: :D hahaha i love my stories 3 except maybe for Rising...I'm kinda bored of it.

Pein: never write something like Rising again.

Madara: Erun's story "Bow" is a lot like that. :3

Pein: damn...

Erun: ^-^ heehee! Guys, enjoy this humongous update!

Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, or Review. :D

And also, check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hidan woke up with a start, still intwined in Kakuzu's arms. He smiled to himself for a moment before the reality of the dream settled in.

"FUCK!"

Kakuzu woke with a start. "HIDAN! I'm trying to sleep, don't yell so loud!" he examined the albino, who looked like he'd had another arguement with Pein over gods. And if you've never seen one...you're lucky.

Hidan swore again. "FUCK! Go back to sleep, dipshit."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. He knew Hidan well enough to know that when he only calls you 'dipshit' something is wrong.

Kakuzu sighed and turned Hidan around to face him. "What's wrong. Dipshit is kind of...kind for you."

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, almost crying. "Damn it, Kuzu! Let go of me...I need time to think."

Kakuzu released him, frowning. Hidan never needs to think. He rarely does. Now he was really concerned. "Hidan..."

Hidan just shook his head. It was rare that Kakuzu cared about him like this. But he had a tough decision to make, he couldn't think too much about it.

"Kakuzu. I'm gonna take a fucking shower. Don't come in or I'll rip out your hearts and fucking eat them." Hidan threatened as he closed and locked the bathroom door.

Kakuzu sighed. At least Hidan was back to normal. "I guess...last night is to be forgotten."

He got up and pounded on the door. "You waste more then 5 minutes worth of hot water, I will kill you."

Inside the shower already, Hidan 'tch'd. He turned the water up to the point where his pale skin turned red and began to burn. Relaxing into the familiar pain, he sighed.

Now he just had to figure out what to do, since the shower is the best place to think.

~~(time lapse)~~

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Hidan locked himself in his room, not even letting Kakuzu in until 9:00 and night. Even then, he avoided looking at him, muttering angry swears under his breath.

"Fuck, this better fricking work or my ass is literally fucked. Shit. Jashin damn it." he murmured, attempting not to fall asleep.

He sat up, hoping that would help, but it made no difference. Lord Jashin demanded that he slept, so Hidan had no choice but to listen.

He fell asleep, listening to Kakuzu's heartbeats, something that he did every night.

(dream)

Hidan looked around at the room he was in this time. It was completely black, with no light anywhere. He looked down and found himself cleansed of all scars and wounds but also...naked.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!" he screamed, desperately trying to cover himself up.

"Hush, child." Lord Jashin's voice came from behind him.

"L-Lord Jashin..." Hidan murmured.

"Yes. Have you reached a decision?" Jashin placed his had atop of his follower's head.

Hidan nodded, looking down. "Yes..."

"And?" Jashin-sama raised an eyebrow as Hidan looked back up, his eyes full of determination.

"I choose Kakuzu and my immortality." he declared.

Jashin, at first, was startled. Then he laughed, a cold, heartless laugh that made the albino before him shiver.

"Really. You think I am that foolish? Hidan-kun, I really wish. That you hadn't said that..." Jashin's eyes glinted with anger and malice.

Something shone in the darkness. It grew brighter until the room that they were in was illuminated.

Hidan gasped in surprise and fear. He was in a dungeon, a torture house. Whatever you wish to call it. Jashin's lip curled into a sneer as he threw his once faithful follower into one of the empty cells.

"You can have both. But only for a price. A heavy price. A sin that can never be repented. Your soul shall forever be tainted, Hidan." The god shackled the albino to the ground, preventing escape. "I will take you without any mercy. And for you, it won't be pleasant."

Hidan shook his head frantically. Then he stopped and lay still. He could bear this, for Kakuzu.

A/N: sorry it was so short guys...yaoi coming up :3


End file.
